1. Field
The teachings in accordance with exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of this disclosure generally relate generally to a camera module.
2. Background
Concomitant with generalized distribution of various mobile terminals and commercialization of wireless internet services, demands by consumers related to the mobile terminals are diversified to resultantly allow various types of adapters (additional equipment) to be equipped on the mobile terminals. One of the representative adapters, among others, is a camera module configured to photograph an object in a form of a photograph or a video, to store an image data thereof and to edit and transmit as necessary.
Recently, small-sized camera modules are highly demanded on a variety of multimedia fields, such as tablet computers, camera phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, toys and image input devices, such as monitoring cameras and information terminals of video tape recorders.
The currently commercialized optical image stabilization (OIS) camera module can not only move a lens horizontally along an object moving to X and Y axes, but can also move the lens vertically in order to correct a hand shaking phenomenon. Thus, the OIS camera module is mounted at one side of a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) with a gyro sensor to detect a handshake of the lens.
However, the PCB mounted with the gyro sensor and various elements may generate a bending phenomenon due to weight of the gyro sensor and the like. The lens may generate a lens drift phenomenon caused by erroneous signals and various other problems such as defect images, because the gyro sensor mounted on bent PCB detects an inclination as much as a bent angle.